


sleepy bear

by sidnihoudini



Series: Fork and Knife [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Chris, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Top Sebastian, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidnihoudini/pseuds/sidnihoudini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ugh, I missed you,” Seb replies, tightening his arms around Chris’s middle. “I’m tired, but I really missed you.”</p><p>Pulling back, Chris holds Seb at arm’s length, both thumbs braced to the insides of Seb’s elbows so he can get a good look. He knows Seb got big, but he didn’t realize Seb was <i>still big</i>. His upper arm muscles are so thick Chris can barely get his hands around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sleepy in berlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS TOP SEB PLEASE ENJOY
> 
> Also [this is the shirt](http://thenavynumber.tumblr.com/post/148972764149/august-10-2015) referenced throughout the fic.

Berlin has been incredible so far, but nothing looks better than the inside of their hotel room.

With a yawn, Chris stretches himself out over the couch, content. They’re both on the call sheet tomorrow for another ten hour day; ten hours doesn’t sound that crazy on paper, but sure feels like forever when you’re hanging off the side of a building by a wire.

Probably a good excuse to look at Seb’s butt in a harness, though.

Chris smiles a little - his brain has an easily accessible vault of greatest butt moments - and lets his gaze wander until it settles on Sebastian.

That butt is hanging out in a pair of sweatpants, in front of the condo-sized dining table and chairs they haven’t yet used for their intended purpose. Someone from the hotel has also been kind enough to provide them with a Guide to Berlin, which Seb is now flipping through, one hand holding it open as he scratches his bare belly with the other.

“Anything good?” Chris asks, still a little distracted.

Seb makes a ‘hmm’ noise, and then flips back a page, tilting the book at an angle so Chris can check out a cool piece of architecture.

“Just a bunch of German stuff,” Seb reviews with a shrug, thumbing the page over.

Laughing, Chris kicks one bare heel up onto the edge of the coffee table, and teases, “Oh yeah, okay, Mr. Sound of Music - just grew up in the Austrian countryside, no big deal.”

“Two separate countries, sweetheart,” Seb replies with a grin.

That - well. Chris opens his mouth to reply, but is saved by the bell before he can quantify his statement. 

The room phone rings, and Seb automatically moves to answer it. Chris could’ve sworn Austria was in Germany. He’s gonna have to secretly Google that later; that’s a good side project for future Chris to work on. 

Closing his eyes, Chris leans his head back, and zones out. It’s still pretty early. If they order room service now-ish, they can eat, maybe watch TV, have sex before they have to go to bed…

“No, no - tell them I’ll be down in like, five minutes,” Seb says into the phone. He tucks his hair back behind one ear and adds, “Danke,” before hanging up.

That’s weird. Confused, Chris opens his eyes, and asks, “Everything okay?”

If it’s room service or something like that, Chris is gonna have to get up and hang out in the bathroom for a minute - this is technically supposed to be Seb’s suite.

“Yeah, there are just some kids outside,” Seb explains, stooping a little so he can check himself out in the mirror on the back of the hotel room door. “I must have missed them when I came back, so I’m gonna go say hello.”

Fuck. Chris feels his heart swell three sizes like the Grinch.

“Damn, babe - you’re too nice, jesus,” Chris says honestly, watching as Seb stuffs his feet into a pair of sneakers, and rummages around for a hoodie or a shirt. As Seb waves the compliment off, Chris clocks his choice of casual loungewear. “Hey, you better put on some pants.”

Seb finds Chris’s t-shirt hanging out over the arm of the couch, and picks it up automatically. Chris technically stole it from set but no one needs to know that. Forearms in the t-shirt, chest and torso still bare, Seb looks down at his crotch, and then back over to Chris.

“These ARE my pants,” He laughs, before asking, “What do they look like to you?”

Grinning, Chris tilts his head back, and purposely lets his gaze trail down.

“Like your dick is having a good time,” Chris teases, eyeline still caught up on the shape of Seb’s bulge through the thin fabric. He gets sidetracked with that, and doesn’t snap back to reality until Seb pulls the t-shirt down over his head and chest. Chris adds a belated, “Hey!”

Seb’s upper body is now literally squeezed into the tailored seams; Chris did not realize that could be a thing.

“Hey yourself,” he grins, doing a drive by kiss and murmuring, “I’ll be right back,” against Chris’s mouth.

Good fucking god. Chris is actually physically stunned by how tight the sleeve of his t-shirt is around Seb’s bicep. He can’t even get a reply out - it feels like someone’s hit him with a taser.

Chris watches, speechless, as Seb winks at him before slipping out the hotel room door.

~

It’s been fifteen minutes, and Chris is starting to get antsy.

Bouncing a foot against one knee, Chris turns on the TV, and flips through three subtitled channels before giving up. He goes for the room service menu next - hey, he could be useful and order dinner - but just ends up thumbing through it, aimless.

Five minutes later, Chris gives in and heaves himself off of the couch.

Stupid Seb and his gigantic fucking arms. Chris didn’t realize they got that big. Did he? He wasn’t expecting them to bust out of his own t-shirt like that.

Goddamn. Goddamn, goddamn, goddamn.

He wanders around the hotel suite, thinking about Seb’s hulking body and how it will likely be slamming him into a wall multiple times tomorrow, and then sits down to write an email to his mother.

Seb ends up wandering back through the door before Chris has managed to string three words together.

“Hey, just me,” Seb greets, dropping a handful of letters and shit off in the front hallway.

The door closes by itself as Seb toes his sneakers off, and heads over to where Chris is sitting at the table with his laptop. Seb gets halfway across the sitting area before noticing the expression on Chris’s face.

He arches one eyebrow.

“What?” Chris asks immediately.

With a sudden grin, Seb wanders closer, and says, “You look suspicious.”

“Pfft,” Chris scoffs, shaking his head. He’s easy fucking breezy. He’s the opposite of suspicious.

Clearly trying to keep his smile to himself, Seb crosses the remainder of the room, and gets up behind Chris. He wraps his arms around Chris’s shoulders, and stoops low enough to whisper, “Yes.”

Jesus fucking Christ. Chris feels himself getting hard.

“You’re too nice,” He eventually settles on replying; it’s the perfect segue between his apparently Very Obvious thirst, and his newly chosen yet alternatively timely subject.

Sighing into Chris’s hair, Seb murmurs, voice low, “I know. You’re very hard to work with.”

“Hey,” Chris grins, tilting his head back against the chair so he can see better. There’s Seb’s big stupid face, hair all hanging in it, smile clocking in at about a thousand watts. “I’m a joy to be around.”

With a tired laugh, Seb makes an ‘oh yeah?’ noise, and leans in to kiss Chris upside down.

Chris kisses back, one hand shifting to rest over his dick as he enjoys the feeling of Seb’s arm muscles flexing around his shoulders. When Seb’s hair falls forward into his face this time, Seb shakes his head, grins, and lets his hair get all up in Chris’s business.

“Watch the flexing,” Chris smiles, voice dropping to a murmur as Seb thumbs at Chris’s jaw to angle his face how he wants it. “You’re gonna blow out the seams on that thing.”

“Always with the shirt,” Seb immediately teases, smacking another kiss to Chris’s mouth. He lowers his voice, making it weird and conspiratorial, and adds, “It’s not even your shirt. You’re stealing from our employer.”

Surprised, Chris cracks up and says, “Ahhh, I see how it is! Well that makes you a co-conspirator, buddy!”

“Do I get any benefits with that title?” Seb asks with a grin. He slides both palms down Chris’s chest, and leans in to talk right against Chris’s ear, “Got any secret crime hideaways I could be taking advantage of?”

“Like you’d ever leave Manhattan,” Chris scoffs, arching away from the chair when Seb thumbs his nipple.

Laughing a little, Seb leans down to kiss Chris’s neck again, and says, “Hey, I already follow you around. I’m just saying, a tropical island could sway me further.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris smiles some more, reaching up to hold onto Seb’s forearm across his chest.

Jesus, that’s a good forearm. That’s a strong forearm. Chris already knew that, actually, but there’s nothing like a swift reminder straight to the dick. He’s pretty sure Seb could fuck him up against the wall right now if it really struck him.

They fall into silence, Seb sleepily nuzzling into Chris’s neck while Chris largely ignores his not-at-all written email in favor of feeling up Seb’s arms instead.

“What’s with the squeezing?” Seb asks eventually. “You want some of this?”

Chris reaches down to adjust his junk, and breathes, “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Seb automatically replies, sounding a little breathless himself. He kisses Chris again, mouths open, and reaches down to slide a hand under Chris’s waistband. As he gets a hand around Chris’s dick, Seb snorts and adds, “I thought we were gonna get food!”

Laughing a little, Chris cuts himself off to bite his bottom lip, and then shifts his ass against the chair, trying to give Seb more room.

Seb starts jerking him off slow and - damn that’s good. That’s really good. The added visual of that arm flexing against his stomach is ugh, god, yeah. Chris wants to see more of that. He lifts his hips and pumps up into Seb’s grip.

As Chris is moaning and letting his eyes close, Seb leans down, and tilts Chris’s head back with another kiss.

“Get up,” Seb murmurs, pulling his hand out and palming Chris’s stomach as he goes.

Chris can do that. There’s still a little bit of blood left in his brain, he can follow through on simple instructions. He slides his own hand into his pants and stands up, making a little noise of surprise when Seb immediately tugs him forward by the waist.

They bump into one another as Seb brings his free hand up to Chris’s face, resting his thumb against Chris’s jaw as they kiss - properly this time. No upside down bullshit.

“Babe,” Chris manages, one hand still on his dick as the other moves to palm Seb’s stomach.

He’s so fucking built when he’s like this, fuck, Chris wants to come all over those muscles.

Seb runs his hands over Chris’s pecs, both hands sliding down to follow along the curve of Chris’s stomach and his hips. He dips his fingers beneath Chris’s waistband before moving up again, sliding along Chris’s abs, his chest, his nipples.

As he moves one hand up to rest against the nape of Chris’s neck, Seb smiles and says, “Stop jerking off.”

“No,” Chris manages, eyebrows knotting as he reaches down to tug at Seb’s drawstring.

Laughing, Chris diverts Chris’s hand away from his dick, and tangles their fingers together instead.

“I think so, yeah,” Seb grins, still laughing a little as they move their arms, both of them trying to manhandle the other’s down first.

Chris manages to push Seb’s arm down, but doesn’t have a chance to reply or gloat about his minor victory before Seb is stepping close and kissing him again.

The bedroom is not that far away, but also, it is.

Seb rests his free hand against Chris’s side as they kiss and walk, but they only make it a few steps before Seb pulls away, and, a little out of breath, starts to suck down the side of Chris’s neck. When he gets to Chris’s shoulder, he bites, lightly, and then smacks a kiss to the same spot.

“You like that, huh?” Seb asks, as Chris leans into it, making a surprised noise when Seb thumbs at his nipple, and then dips down to tongue it.

Yes, Chris likes it. He likes it, he likes it, he likes it.

“Damnit Seb,” Is what actually comes out of his mouth, voice rough, as Seb drags his thumb over Chris’s nipple again, biting his bottom lip as he watches.

Chris runs one hand through Seb’s hair, and then tangles his fingers in it, watching as Seb leans in and sucks a kiss to the front of his throat, right next to his adam’s apple.

That is absolutely a direct line right to his cock - fuck - Chris has to tighten his hand around his dick, it feels so good. Seb leans into it, too, wet tongue, warm mouth, and continues to walk Chris back towards the bedroom.

There is no way Chris is making it out of tonight without major stubble burn. He’s got fresh fucking Cap face from sideburns to throat, and, as Seb presses a kiss to his chin, Chris just thinks about how much shit makeup is going to give him in the morning, and, ah, how Seb is going to give him that _look_ \--

It isn’t until Seb slides both thumbs into Chris’s sweatpants, and tugs them down over his ass, that Chris realizes exactly what’s about to go down.

“Yeah,” He says, pushing Seb’s hair back from his face and kissing him.

When Seb grabs at his bare ass with both hands, Chris grins. Seb’s a dick guy - mostly - but damn, Chris never complains when he gets like this.

Breaking their kiss, Seb moves his hands down to Chris’s waist, leaving them there until Chris gets the hint and turns himself around. Seb doesn’t let go of him, just wraps his arms around Chris’s torso instead, bear hugging him from behind and nosing into his neck.

As they walk, Seb presses them belly to back, dick snugged up against the curve of Chris’s ass.

Chris needs to get his hands back on that body. As soon as they’re through the doorframe he turns back around because - those _muscles_ , sweet fucking _god_. Distracted, he reaches down, intending to take Seb’s shirt off, and gets sidelined when Seb just tugs him closer for another kiss.

“Hey,” Seb says, trying to keep a straight face as he pushes Chris’s sweatpants the rest of the way off. “Keep your hands to yourself, pal.”

Laughing, Chris kicks them off his feet, and then opts to tug Seb closer by the fabric of his shirt. It barely stretches away from Seb’s chest, already too tight to have any additional give, and that… that’s something Chris is interested in seeing more of.

That being said, he can’t believe Seb is still fully dressed. Chris really wants, no, needs, to get those pants off.

Actually - more specifically - he’d like to see that dick.

Seb is unhurried, perfectly happy to take his sweet ass time as he feels Chris up, hand coasting over Chris’s sides, thumbs trailing along the mirrored lines of his pelvis.

“Come here,” Chris says, taking a step back and sitting down on the end of the bed. Seb follows and stands in-between his knees, fingers brushing through Chris’s short Cap hair as Chris pushes Seb’s shirt up and tugs him closer by the hip, groaning when he sees up close how hard Seb is in his sweats.

They stay like that for a long minute, Seb watching as Chris mouths along the line of his waistband, eyes closed.

“I’m gonna get the stuff,” Seb says, running a hand through his hair, “Get comfortable.”

Chris pulls himself back on the mattress and settles onto his elbows, watching as Seb rummages around the side of the bed, crouched and searching for where the condoms and lube ended up last night.

He can’t help palming himself a little as he watches Seb’s back muscles flex, and the resulting way the fabric of his t-shirt stretches over them.

Damn, Chris thinks, that’s his fucking man.

As Seb gets back to his feet, Chris reaches a hand out, smiling when Seb immediately moves towards him, one knee against the edge of the mattress to steady himself. When they kiss this time, it’s with intent.

These aren’t the cute, loving kisses they’ve been smacking on one another all day; now, Chris moans softly, and Seb’s mouth is soft and wet as he angles Chris’s jaw the way he wants it. The other sets the lube and condom down at Chris’s hip.

“I don’t know,” Seb teases, pulling back, “You sure you’re into this?”

Chris leans close and murmurs a, “Shut up,” before their mouths meet again.

If he had to articulate it, Chris doesn’t even know _where he would begin to describe_ how into getting boned he is right now.

It hasn’t even been that long since they did it this way - maybe a month? - but it wasn’t like THIS last time. Seb was still getting up to eat every two hours, Chris thinks, laying there and trying to remember, until Seb hauls him back against the pillows with one arm around his waist and Chris’s train of thought jumps the track entirely.

“Good?” Seb asks with a wicked grin, as he starts to kiss his way down Chris’s chest.

Yeah, that’s fucking good, Chris thinks, leaning back into the pillows. Seb takes his sweet fucking time as he goes down, pausing to suck and lick and bite gently, nuzzling into the soft spot underneath Chris’s pec, and then the flat muscle below his belly button.

As Seb moves, his hair falls into his eyes - he’s got too much of it now to keep it tucked behind his ears. Seb runs a hand through it, trying to push it back onto his head, and looks up as he licks his way across Chris’s abs.

“Jesus,” Chris breathes, chewing on his bottom lip as he watches.

Chris doesn’t even realize how hard he’s breathing until he sees the way his stomach muscles are contracting, abdomen tightening and releasing as Seb makes his way from one side to the other. Chris swallows tight, letting his head fall back between his shoulders, and stares up at the ceiling.

He’s currently unable to think about anything other than _Seb_ and _hot_ and _wet_ and _good._

Cause god, that feels good; Chris lets out a short breath as Seb runs his palms over Chris’s thighs, and then slides them under so he can hoist Chris up off the mattress and settle between them. Chris’s ass isn’t even back on the mattress before Seb is leaning over and mouthing at Chris’s pec, tongue rolling over his nipple.

“Ah, fuck yeah,” Chris breathes, flopping back against the mattress, one hand automatically coming up to rest over Seb’s hair.

Tilting his head, Seb looks up and makes eye contact, eyebrow arching as he mouths along Chris’s belly.

Chris is settling into it, still open mouthed and melting into the pillows, when Seb wraps his hands around the backs of Chris’s thighs again and pulls them up, bringing Chris’s knees to his sides. Honestly, the day Seb manhandling him across the mattress doesn’t give Chris that tingly feeling is the day he’ll be dead.

It’s automatic to rest his heels against Seb’s lower back, but he reaches up to tug Seb down by the jaw, too, just because he wants to. Seb turns his head, mouthing at Chris’s fingers, and then brings one hand up to hold Chris around the wrist, moving it to the side so he can kiss the bottom part of Chris’s palm before letting go.

In this position Chris can feel how hard Seb is, all that hot skin pressing against Chris, warm even through the thin material of Seb’s sweatpants.

When Seb rolls his hips, just enough to show Chris what he’s got coming to him, Chris swears.

“You want it?” Seb asks softly, grinding down again, angling his dick along Chris’s bare hip bone.

‘Want’ is a fucking understatement. Chris opens his mouth and says, “C’mon, Seb - fuck.”

Grinning, Seb dips his head and sucks a kiss underneath Chris’s jaw, then moves down the length of Chris’s body, taking his sweet fucking time as he does so.

Chris groans, and folds one arm over his eyes. He can feel his lower stomach muscles jerking, tightening automatically when he feels Seb’s breath over the spot where his thigh meets his pelvis.

He’s in peak physical shape right now, with the movie halfway done, but Seb still reduces him to jelly.

“Babe,” Chris pants, trying to push his hips up against Seb’s face, “Please.”

Seb smoothes his palm over Chris’s belly, fingers sliding underneath Chris’s dick, and then leans down, nosing his way down the length of Chris’s cock before sucking at the base, tongue relaxed and wet and flat. Damn, that’s exactly what Chris has been waiting for. He rotates his hips, trying to get a little more, and closes his eyes.

Honestly, Seb sucks dick like a fucking champion. The first time Chris ever came in his mouth, he used the resulting visuals as jerk-off fodder for _months_.

Chris rolls his hips into Seb’s grip as Seb starts to slowly jerk him off, rubbing his thumb over the head of Chris’s cock every time his hand reaches the top. The direct stimulation makes Chris bite into his arm, groaning as he pushes his hips up again.

Every time he gets carried away, Seb presses him back down against the mattress like it’s nothing.

That’s fucking hot, ugh, Chris is going to have to put in a request for more manhandling later. He wonders if Seb could just pick him up at this point - and, god - maybe fuck Chris like that.

Wouldn’t _that_ be a memory to put in the travel books.

With his hump game shut down for the time being, Chris peels his arm back from across his face, and reaches down to run his fingers through Seb’s hair instead. Seb glances up at him and tilts his head to the side, opening his mouth as he angles Chris’s dick inside of it.

Chris groans, softly, and tightens his grip in Seb’s hair, toes flexing in the tangled sheets.

Seb works him over, but he does it slow, taking Chris deep and swallowing, and then pulling back and using just his tongue. He doesn’t give Chris a rhythm to get into, just keeps it wet and hot and tight. It’s fucking good, god, it’s so good. Chris brushes his fingers through Seb’s hair, hand shaking, and then lets them relax against the side of Seb’s face, cradling his jaw.

He traces his thumb along the line where Seb’s mouth meets his dick, and then presses his fingers against the hollow of Seb’s cheek as he sucks in, taking Chris deep one more time.

“Fuck,” Chris sighs, happy to watch as Seb pulls back and sucks a kiss to the head of his cock.

Before Seb pulls all the way back, he turns his head, just enough to leave a wet kiss on the pad of Chris’s thumb, too. Chris automatically presses back against Seb’s bottom lip, puffy and red from the blowjob, before sliding his hand up through Seb’s hair.

Seb lets go of Chris’s dick for a second, just long enough to reach for the lube and crack into it. Chris leaves his fingers in Seb’s hair, and watches as Seb lubes his fingers up, and then shifts his weight onto one elbow.

Even though Chris knows what’s up, the moment he feels Seb’s fingers rubbing against him, he can’t help but react; he moans a little, legs spreading automatically, and tightens his grip on Seb’s head. Unhurried, Seb sucks a kiss to Chris’s groin, and then moves lower, mouthing at his balls as he slides a finger inside.

It doesn’t feel like much yet, but Chris finds his breathing speeding up already, just with the anticipation of what he knows is coming his way.

He lets his head drop back, eyes only half open as Seb adds another finger and twists his wrist, looking for the right angle. Jesus, alright, now that’s good - that’s really, really good - and Chris doesn’t even realize his hips are back up off the mattress, grinding around in a slow circle, until Seb gently pushes him flat.

Seb is fingering him slow and steady, hitting the right fucking spot every time, when Chris feels him shift. Seb repositions himself slowly, shirt straining over his shoulders as he settles back down in his new position laying between Chris’s legs.

The new angle makes it easy for him to resume the blowjob as he adds a third finger.

Now that’s what Chris is talking about, god, can he ever feel that. He groans at the familiar stretch, legs moving restlessly, until Seb reaches out for one, blind, and pushes it over his shoulder. With one heel off the mattress Chris doesn’t really have the stability to thrust, which is both the best and worst thing Seb could have done to him.

Chris adjusts his leg so his heel is comfortably against Seb’s back, and then laughs, “No,” through a groan when Seb wordlessly does the same thing to his other leg.

With both legs thrown over Seb’s shoulders, all Chris can do is lay there, hands on his ribs as he pants and digs his heels into Seb’s back. Seb works him over until Chris is flushed from the base of his dick right up to his throat, stomach muscles spasming every time Seb’s fingers hit Chris’s prostate.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Chris babbles as Seb half sits up, fingers still working inside Chris as he starts pushing his own sweatpants down one hip at a time with his free hand.

Chris watches as Seb kicks out of his sweatpants and then leans back in, groaning against Chris’s lips as they kiss, Seb’s mouth wet from the blowjob.

“Turn over,” Seb murmurs against his mouth, letting his fingers slide out.

That’s something Chris can do. Simple instructions. God. Chris lays there for a second, incapacitated and completely distracted as he watches Seb pull his shirt off. Instead of turning over, Chris reaches for Seb’s body, needing to get his hands on that tanned skin for just a second.

Sebastian is such a goddamned piece, Chris doesn’t know how he ever got so lucky.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Seb promises quietly, leaning in until their mouths are together, even though they aren’t kissing. Chris is just grabbing at him, totally fucked up on testosterone. “But you gotta turn over.”

Chris gets one last squeeze in before he starts flipping himself over. By the time Chris is on his stomach, he’s sweating and panting and needy in a way that fucking Seb never makes him. He lets his head hang as Seb kisses down the nape of his neck, and spreads his legs, trying to get at least a bit of friction against the sheets.

Behind him, Seb settles in between Chris’s legs.

He palms the backs of Chris’s thighs, one hand on each, and then cheekily smacks Chris on the butt.

“Hey,” Chris laughs quietly, looking over one shoulder to see Seb grinning back at him.

Seb drags his dick over Chris’s ass, pushing the head against Chris’s tailbone, and replies, “Hey yourself.”

There’s a pause as Seb puts the condom on, and then Chris feels the mattress shift as Seb shuffles back on his knees.

“Fuck, fucking - god,” Chris swears, brain immediately going into overdrive at the initial stretch of Seb pushing in. God that’s a good feeling, his whole body floods with adrenaline and he feels himself start to shake, endorphins going haywire. “Fuck, you feel good.”

Halfway in, Seb pulls out a bit, and then sinks even deeper, groaning when Chris rolls his hips back, body seeking more without his brain’s input.

“Be patient,” Seb pants, holding onto Chris’s hips, “God, baby, be patient.”

Chris shakes his head - _no_ \- and groans as Seb slowly bottoms out, not stopping until his pelvis is pressed into Chris’s ass, knees holding Chris’s thighs apart.

Usually Seb is the shit talker - Chris is, historically, too dazzled by Seb to be able to string two dirty words together - but tonight, Chris can’t stop fucking babbling. There’s something about Seb fucking into him that just shorts out all of the primal synapses in Chris’s brain.

Yeah, he likes that feeling.

Seb stretches himself out along Chris’s back, both hands holding Chris’s sides as he sets up a slow rhythm, fucking in and out, pushing in and staying there, rolling his hips from side to side. It’s so goddamn good all Chris can do is swear and pant and reach back to get his fingers in Seb’s hair.

“God, yeah,” Seb breathes, bending down to bury his face in the back of Chris’s head, “You feel incredible.”

When Seb drops more of his body weight to set up a slow but brutal rhythm, Chris knows shit is about to get real.

Seb repositions himself slowly, pulling out and holding onto Chris’s legs to steady himself as he brackets Chris’s calves with his own. Once he’s repositoned himself, Seb leans down, presses a kiss to the side of Chris’s head, and holds his dick steady as he pushes back inside.

The angle is perfect, Chris groans into the pillow as Seb thrusts a couple of times, slow, getting himself situated, before he leans forward on one hand, palm sinking into the mattress at Chris’s hip. Once he’s steadied himself, he lays down fully, covering Chris’s back with his front and tucking his feet over Chris’s calves.

“Come on,” Chris murmurs, reaching back over one shoulder to feel where Seb’s head is.

Seb mouths at his wandering fingers and replies, voice rough and low, “That’s the idea.”

With Seb’s weight spread out on top of him, Chris feels dizzy with how close they are. It’s so intimate, all he can feel and smell is Seb.

He groans as Seb resumes thrusting, now in it for the long haul as he pumps his hips in a new, slower rhythm, hitting Chris just enough to make him pant and sweat, but not come.

God, Chris wants to come.

The first time Seb fucked him, he came without even touching his own cock.

It was single handedly the most terrifying sexual experience of Chris’s adult life. He hadn’t even realized coming untouched was a thing outside of porn, and it had been such a surprise that he ended up having to jerk off after, just to deal with the lingering boner.

Seb fucks him so good every single time; thorough to the point that Chris has an ongoing mental hall of fame dedicated to the various things Seb can do with his cock. 

The records are detailed, and he’s always open for new submissions.

Chris is getting close, and he knows Seb is, too, just from the short and sharp way he’s starting to breathe. He lifts his hips away from the mattress, but it isn’t the easiest thing to do with Seb’s full weight stretched out on top of him.

When Seb realizes what Chris is trying to accomplish, he reaches down to lift Chris’s hips up, and holds them at the angle he wants to fuck into.

Chris takes the opportunity to wiggle his hand into the gap between his body and the mattress. He groans when he gets a hand around his cock - there’s precome everywhere, stomach wet with it.

“Lift,” Seb pants, and Chris is about to ask why when he’s being moved anyway, Seb’s arms looped around his waist as he rolls back into Seb’s lap.

Seb drops their combined weight back, so he’s on his knees with Chris sat on his dick, and continues thrusting up into him. He’s fucking with purpose, now, and Chris is just fucking blitzed. He tries to run a hand through his hair - god, he’s sweaty - but he forgets what he’s doing halfway and just ends up bouncing there, one hand on the top of his head while Seb does all the work.

When Chris comes, Seb fucks him through it, swearing and panting against Chris’s shoulder blade.

Coming with a dick in you is different. When Chris is the one doing the fucking, the satisfaction of getting his cock inside is enough. Like this, there is never enough, and Chris finds himself stuck in a loop of trembling muscles and shaky breathing as he comes all over his stomach.

And, just when he thinks it’s over, Seb thumps back into him and he jerks again, coming a little more.

It doesn’t take long after for Seb to come. Chris knows how real it gets, how tight and hot and incredible it feels to fuck someone through their orgasm. Seb holds Chris still and fucks up into him, forehead pressed into the back of Chris’s shoulder as he falls apart.

The feeling of Seb coming inside him is unreal. Chris pants through the overstimulation and jerks himself off a little more even though he doesn’t need it, because it’s good, it feels so good to be the one Seb loses control for like that.

Seb rests his hands on Chris’s hips and says, “God, baby,” before tugging Chris’s ass close again. He pulls himself out halfway, watching, and then slowly presses back in.

“Ah,” Chris manages, dick interested in getting hard again as Seb does it a few more times, kissing at the curve of Chris’s shoulder.

With one final slow press inside, Seb pulls back and then out, rubbing one hand over Chris’s tailbone as he goes.

*

Five minutes later, Chris is walking out of the bathroom with a clean stomach and a fresh towel in one hand.

He’s ready for some fucking food. Honestly there’s nothing better than getting boned and then ordering room service.

“Hey, want to share a pizza?” he asks, coming back around the corner.

Chris cuts himself off when he looks at the bed and realizes that Seb is already asleep, half under the covers and propped up against the pillows with his eyes closed and his mouth open.

Smiling, Chris snags the room service menu from the other room, and - gingerly - climbs into bed beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come [hit me up on tumblr](http://sidnihoudini.tumblr.com)! And if you want more top Seb, leave me a comment to let me know :)


	2. sleepy in salt lake city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLEEPY BEAR IS BACK
> 
> This takes place at Salt Lake City Con in 2015.
> 
> [Here's what Chris looked like if you need a reminder](http://thenavynumber.tumblr.com/post/153116802789/adamisstillinhellthankstoyou-x#notes), and [here's sweet sweet sleepy bear](http://thenavynumber.tumblr.com/post/153115997189/one-of-the-boys-sebby-and-his-angelic#notes).

It’s been a month.

Almost a month.

A few days short of a month.

...it feels like it’s been so much longer.

Chris steps out of the shower, wraps a towel around his waist, and stands there dripping water onto the heated floor as he checks his messages again.

He texted Seb twenty minutes ago, right after checking into his room: _Call me when you land and text me when you get here and let me know when you’re getting off the elevator._ Honestly, he has no idea how he managed the chill thing for so many years. This phase of his life is clearly karmic retribution for every text he sent over the years that just said ‘haha ok.’

 _I’ll be there soon babe_ , Seb replies.

Chris fires back a smiling devil emoji, followed by the peach butt, and then grabs another towel on his way back through to the bedroom. If Seb’s flight left on schedule, he should be landing in the next half hour. Chris considers his options. He needs to be awake when Seb gets here, not only to let him into the room, but also to get his nuzzle on.

He is pretty tired though.

To distract himself, he plugs his phone in on his side of the bed, and then stands there drying off as he watches TV.

By the time he lays down - in sweatpants and on top of the covers, totally planning on not falling asleep - the nine o’clock nightly news is on, with some local reporter he’s never seen before. He lays there with the remote in one hand on his stomach, and begins to drift off.

Then his phone vibrates against the night table, and he’s instantly awake.

 _On my way up,_ Seb’s text says.

Chris hops out of bed and turns the TV off. He also may or may not stop to check himself out in the mirror one last time before Seb rolls in for the night.

To be completely honest, he’s feeling way smaller than usual, especially after bulking up so much for the last movie. Sure, he hadn’t been Seb-in-a-red-henley big, but he’d ended up being Standard Cap Size. That makes it all the weirder to look in the mirror now, and see some regular edition beefcake staring back at him.

Before Chris can get to flexing, there’s a single knock at the door.

In 1992, Chris’s mom made he and his sister watch Oprah every day after school. For reasons unbeknownst to Chris, Scott was always exempt from that rule for some reason; either way, Chris will never forget the abduction episode she recorded to the VCR _just in case._

All of his stranger habits can be traced right back to his mother, up to and including his compulsion for checking the peephole before opening any and all doors.

Seb’s standing on the other side, obviously - who else would it be - with his head bowed as he looks down at his phone.

Flipping the latch, Chris opens the door and takes a step back, lurking at the side in case any interested parties are passing by.

“There he is,” Seb smiles, looking up as the doors swings open. His voice is all sleepy and rough, familiar and missed so much over the last four weeks.

Chris smiles back so hard his eyes close as Seb gets inside and gives him a hug.

He presses his face into the top of Seb’s shoulder, and muffles out a, “Hi babe.”

“Ugh, I missed you,” Seb replies, tightening his arms around Chris’s middle. “I’m tired, but I really missed you.”

Pulling back, Chris holds Seb at arm’s length, both thumbs braced to the insides of Seb’s elbows so he can get a good look. He knows Seb got big, but he didn’t realize Seb was _still_ big. His upper arm muscles are so thick Chris can barely get his hands around them.

His dick likes that. His brain asks, “Did you sleep on the plane?”

“Kind of,” Seb yawns, sliding out of Chris’s embrace. He drops his bag on the nearest chair, and tosses the key card for the room he won’t use onto the table beside it. “I got maybe twenty minutes.”

Chris automatically makes a ‘that sucks’ noise, and then laughs when Seb wraps himself around Chris from the back, and kisses the side of his beard.

“There are kids in the lobby,” he murmurs, voice low as he noses at Chris’s ear. “I barely escaped with my life.”

Smiling, Chris turns his head so they can kiss properly; no tongue, just soft and slow. He missed his dude. Seb being grumpy about fans in the general area is also a testament to how tired he is; Chris is sure that with a quick power nap, Seb will be back to his usual charming self in no time.

In the meantime, Chris is gonna take advantage, and get some grumpy bear all to himself.

“Hmmm, I think you’ve been spending too much time with me,” Chris teases, as Seb starts unzipping his jacket one-handed.

Seb laughs lowly, and adds his wallet and normal keys to the pile.

“I need sleeeeep,” Seb moans, letting go of Chris just long enough to wiggle his arms out of his jacket. Once that’s on top of his bag, he tugs Chris into another hug, and adds, softly, “God, I missed you.”

Smiling, Chris kisses the end of Seb’s nose, and then rubs their cheeks together, giving him a little beard burn.

“Ow,” Seb laughs, pinching Chris’s stomach. “Don’t mark me up.”

“Lose some more clothes, then,” Chris counters. “We’ll have a nap.”

As he talks, his fingers slide underneath Seb’s sweater, and then below the waistband of his jeans.

“It’s almost ten,” Seb teases, unbuttoning his own pants over Chris’s travelling hand. “I think we’re about four hours outside of the nap timezone, babe.”

Chris takes his hand out of Seb’s underwear, and replies, “No way! Any time is nap time.”

“Whatever you say,” Seb grins, scratching his belly as Chris makes his way over to their bed. “How long have you been here for?”

Sitting on his side of the bed, Chris shrugs and replies, “Maybe two hours? I talked to my sister and had a shower.”

“What’s she up to?” Seb asks, sounding mildly intrigued.

Chris shrugs, more interested in watching Seb undress, and replies, “Complaining about mom, the usual.”

“Ahhhhh,” Seb sighs, thighs practically busting out of his undies as he waits for Chris to get under the covers before flopping on top of him. “Evans family politics.”

“Hey, you didn’t get under,” Chris complains, burrito rolling further into Seb all the same.

Seb shrugs and leans over for a kiss.

“I’m impatient,” he explains.

“So am I. Give those nips what they want,” Chris says, pulling away from Seb’s next incoming kiss to maneuver one arm out from under the blanket, and thumb at Seb’s nipple. It’s hard, as usual. “Let them be close to me!”

Laughing, Seb watches Chris’s face, just long enough for his eyelashes to flick down against his cheeks and back up again. It’s the kind of look that makes Chris realize Seb loves him just as much. Once Seb’s had his fill, he makes a face and then flops onto his back, cracking up as Chris helps him two-man team the covers until they’re both underneath.

Then he goes for the bottom hem of Seb’s undershirt.

“I see what’s happening,” Seb says, as the shirt pops over his head.

“You’re not just a pretty face,” Chris agrees, tossing Seb’s shirt over the side of the bed. He laughs and adds, “Good hair.”

After fixing Seb’s hair, Chris settles into Seb’s side, letting out a content ‘mmm’ as one of Seb’s arms rest around his shoulders.

“You’re smaller,” Seb notes after a minute, feeling up Chris’s upper arm as Chris repositions their legs, getting one snugged up between Seb’s until his knee is between Seb’s calves.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Chris complains, nose bumping into Seb’s pec.

“Hey, I like it,” Seb smiles, squeezing Chris again as he adds, “My little snack pack.”

Sleepy and warm, Chris gets his arm around Seb’s waist and warns, “Watch it, pal.”

Instead of replying, Seb tugs Chris a little closer, and rubs his toes against Chris’s bare foot.

~

Chris wakes up with his face in Seb’s armpit.

He’s disoriented at first, and can’t tell if it’s morning or night as he blinks, shifting around until his forehead bumps against the side of Seb’s chest.

It’s definitely still dark outside, whatever is happening. Chris doesn’t remember setting an alarm before they fell asleep, but there’s no way they’re late for anything yet. Yawning, he tucks himself deeper into the warm spot, and tugs the blanket back up over his shoulder. As he drifts in and out of sleep, he keeps one hand on Seb’s butt.

Seb wakes up a little while later, tugging Chris closer.

“Babe,” Chris greets, voice rough with sleep. He doesn’t bother opening his eyes.

Seb makes a soft, low noise to let Chris know he heard him, but doesn’t reply other than that.

They fall back asleep - Chris doesn’t know for how long - but when he wakes up again, they’re both in different positions. Seb has rolled onto his side, head tucked up underneath Chris’s chin with his arm flung across Chris’s belly. Chris blinks sleepily, turning his head to the side, and reaches up to move Seb’s dead-weight hand down to his dick.

He’s got a night-time nap boner, and it wants some attention.

“Hey,” Seb laughs, eyes still shut.

Chris laughs too, pushing his hips up against Seb’s palm. Seb makes a noise of contentment and moves his hand under the waistband of Chris’s sweatpants, rubbing his lower belly before he just rests his hand over Chris’s dick instead.

“Warm,” Seb explains, pressing a wet kiss to the side of Chris’s neck.

Yawning, Chris rests one hand on his boob and runs the fingers of his other one through Seb’s hair. It’s all over the place still, too clean and without product to stay in any kind of style, and Chris loves that. He scratches right above the nape of Seb’s neck, and runs his fingers back through his hair again.

“Missed you a lot,” Chris admits, because it bears repeating.

He tilts his head down a little; it’s an awkward angle, but he wants to see Seb asleep on him. That’s some shit he hasn’t had in way too long - in the future, two or three weeks might be his max. They’re going to have to create some new law to meet up halfway when they’re apart for too long.

Seb is too sleepy to talk still, mostly just interested in cuddling instead. He slides the hand from Chris’s dick around to the small of his back, and tugs him forward, until Chris gets the message and rolls over onto his side instead.

Once Seb’s got him the way he wants him, he gets a hand on Chris’s butt, too.

Getting the picture, Chris reaches down between them, pushing Seb’s underwear down. He was a big dummy and forgot to get the condoms and lube out before Seb’s arrival; they’re still in the Target bag at the bottom of his suitcase. Thank god for self-checkout.

Seb kisses him, sleepy and slow, and pulls him closer again.

Laughing into the kiss, Chris wraps a leg around one of Seb’s and tugs it forward, until Seb’s is trapped between both of his. Seb turns away from the kiss, sucking his way down the side of Chris’s jaw and neck as he takes advantage of the new position to roll his hips against Chris’s thigh.

Damn, he missed that dick.

Chris is so entranced by Seb’s cock on his thigh and mouth on his neck, that he doesn’t even realize what Seb’s doing until Seb has flipped them, so Chris is on his back with Seb straddling his waist.

“Gotcha,” Seb smiles, leaning down for another kiss.

Laughing, Chris lets Seb kiss him, and then says, “Don’t think so, pal,” against his stubbly chin.

“Try me,” Seb teases, sounding a little distracted despite himself when Chris uses their new position to his advantage, and tucks the elastic waistband of Seb’s underwear underneath his dick.

That’s the kind of shit he wants to see on top of him.

Chris slides both hands up the leg holes of Seb’s underwear so he can rest one hand on each thigh, and raises his eyebrows to lie, “I’m just the small guy.”

“No way,” Seb says, clearly struggling to ignore Chris’s hands all over him, “I’m not buying that!”

Putting on his best “I have never done anything wrong in my life” face, Chris waits until Seb’s expression has softened an appropriate amount, and then throws weight. He manages to flop Seb to the side and climb on top of him before he can wrestle Chris back into submission.

He also takes the opportunity to get Seb’s underwear all the way down to his calves.

“A little angel, he says,” Seb grins, looking up at Chris in a way Chris has never seen anyone else look at him before, it makes his chest hurt or something. “I know the truth, babe.”

Chris laughs at first, but ends up yelling in surprise when Seb surges up and wraps his arms around Chris’s middle, trying to throw their weight back to the side.

They struggle back and forth for a minute - honestly, Seb could absolutely bench him at this point, he’s still holding onto so much bulk from the movie - and by the time they’re done, Chris is not only out of breath, but without his sweatpants, as well.

Seb totally ends up letting him win, though Chris would never _admit_ that to anyone.

“To the victor go the spoils,” Chris announces, pressing Seb’s forearms back into the pillows.

Laughing, Seb wrestles himself out of Chris’s grip, and gets his hands back down to Chris’s waist.

“Ahh, and he comes back in the second round!” Seb manages, even though he’s a little out of breath himself, both from the struggle and from laughing.

It’s another ten minutes before Chris gets him pinned down again, this time with a knee on either side of Seb’s chest, and Seb’s forearms trapped underneath his calves. Seb flexes like he’s gonna bust out, but just ends up laughing and letting Chris take the win instead.

Cackling, Chris leans forward, dropping a little more of his weight, and brushes Seb’s hair back from his forehead.

“What?” Seb asks, with a curious, open-mouthed smile on his face.

With a grin, Chris shakes his head and replies, “Nothing.”

“Say it,” Seb demands, bucking his hips up to try and knock Chris off balance.

It works. It also surprises a laugh out of Chris, who unceremoniously falls forward, and has to brace himself with one hand on the pillow above Seb’s shoulder. Smiling still, Chris shakes his head ‘no.’

Honestly, his brain is too busy making happy chemicals to care about whatever stupid expression it’s sending to his face. That’s the only reasonable explanation Chris has, anyway: he missed his guy, and now his guy is here, underneath him, looking warm and happy.

What Chris says out loud is, “Wanna get some of this,” before grabbing Seb’s junk.

Seb grins like Chris just presented him with a diamond ring, and pulls Chris forward by the thigh.

They’re both hard from their short-lived wrestling match; every time Seb shifts, the head of his dick bumps up against Chris’s butt. Chris rests both hands on Seb’s shoulders, intending to look down at his face, but is immediately side-tracked at the sight of his own cock resting between Seb’s pecs.

They’re so muscular and beefy right now it wouldn’t be unreasonable to fuck them.

Jesus. Yeah, that. Chris is gonna try that.

Chris bites his bottom lip and tries to control himself as he does a test slide of his cock between Seb’s pecs.

“Hey,” Seb laughs, looking down at what Chris is doing.

They’ve done this a couple times, sure, but as a general rule, Chris’s pecs are too high and too tight to get any kind of fuckable surface. That doesn’t stop Seb from trying, though.

“It’s too dry,” he reviews, even though he also squishes them together with both hands, and tries again.

Fuck, it’s not bad, though. Chris groans a little as he lets go of Seb’s pecs to rest both hands over his own belly, instead. As he shifts back, trying to get a better view, he moves one hand to his dick and pushes it down, getting a little precome on Seb’s chest to help them out.

“Babe, let me do it,” Seb grins, tugging Chris up his chest by the backs of Chris’s thighs.

Jesus, Chris was so busy thinking about getting in-between those glorious boobs, he completely disregarded the possibility of getting his dick in Seb’s mouth. He groans when Seb sticks his tongue out, teasing, and starts shuffling up the length of his body immediately.

As Chris gets closer to Seb’s mouth, Seb lets go of Chris’s dick, and lets that hand slide up his belly instead. He scratches through the hair underneath Chris’s belly button, and then follows the muscle to Chris’s hip.

“Fuck, Seb,” Chris swears, biting his lip a little harder as he watches the head of his dick bump against Seb’s open mouth. Seb looks up at Chris, making eye contact - which is something that never fails to bone Chris up even more - and rubs along the indent of Chris’s hip, using that back and forth motion to pull him deeper.

The blowjob is more function than form, as the goal is to get his dick as wet as possible.

By the time Seb pulls Chris’s dick out of his mouth, Chris is panting, and has to hold himself back from getting in there again.

Instead of giving into temptation, he shuffles backwards, knees against the hotel linen, until his dick is lined up between Seb’s pecs again. Seb gets it immediately, squeezing his chest together, giving Chris a tighter spot to fuck into.

Chris balances one palm against Seb’s shoulder, swearing under his breath as he gets a couple sloppy thrusts in, completely beside himself with the visual of the head of his cock head poking between Seb’s pecs.

“It’s good,” Chris reviews, stupidly, as his eyes close by themselves.

Underneath him, Seb makes a noise of agreement, and then adds, “Don’t come on my chin.”

Generally the rule is “don’t come in my hair,” but every now and then Chris surprises both of them, and comes all over wherever his dick is closest at the time. Surprisingly there have been minimal accidents, though they’ve both got it in the eye a time or two before.

“Gonna get the stuff,” Chris announces suddenly, even as he pushes his dick between Seb’s pecs once more.

Seb nods, and pushes himself up as Chris climbs off, holding his dick in one hand for the journey over to his luggage. He digs around for the plastic bag, gets a couple condoms and the brand new thing of lube, and is back to the bed as fast as possible.

Without saying anything, Chris hands one of the condoms to Seb, and tosses the other two to the mattress.

“You were right,” Seb admits, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting the condom on as Chris leans down to distract and kiss him. “The nap was a good idea.”

That surprises a laugh out of Chris.

“I told you,” he teases, smiling as Seb smiles up at him, hair in his eyes.

As Chris brushes the hair back again, Seb rests his hands on Chris’s waist and tugs him between his thighs. Both hands slide around to Chris’s ass as Chris steps closer, fingers combing through Seb’s hair. Seb fights blindly with the unopened lube for a second before getting some out, and sucking a kiss to Chris’s abs.

“C’mon,” Chris murmurs, leaning forward as Seb grabs at his butt cheek with his non-lubey hand.

It doesn’t take long for Seb to get where he needs to go. Chris ends up with most of his weight braced against Seb’s shoulder as he pants and pushes back into Seb fingering him. Seb gets up to three fingers, his own dick rock hard when Chris reaches for it out of necessity, and groans a little when Chris gets to babbling.

“On the bed,” Seb says suddenly, directing Chris to his hands and knees.

“Yeah,” Chris pants, nodding, most brain function lost to sensation as he drops down to his elbows and runs both hands through his hair. He closes his eyes, and lets his forehead roll against the mattress as Seb climbs up behind him and holds onto his hips.

Getting himself situated, Seb lubes himself up and shuffles forward, knees butting against the insides of Chris’s thighs.

In front of him, Chris hangs out on his forearms, ready to go with his ass out as Seb rubs the head of his dick down Chris’s ass to his balls, and then back up again. Just the anticipation is enough to get Chris swearing, running shaky fingers through his hair as Seb starts to push inside.

“Fuck,” Chris pants, dropping his head to the mattress as Seb tugs his hips back, pulling Chris onto his dick.

Behind him, Seb sounds distracted, smacking Chris’s ass a little as he replies, “God, you feel good.”

Chris feels the adrenaline start up when Seb is halfway in; he pants restlessly into the mattress, mouth hanging open, unable to shut himself up. He’s a constant babble of, “Oh fuck, oh Seb, oh fuck.”

It’s been a while, so Seb starts out slow, one palm on the small of Chris’s back to keep his ass at the right angle as he slides out slow and then thrusts back in with a solid smack. Chris grabs at the pillows above his head, and pushes back instinctively.

“Baby,” Seb pants, running his hands up and down Chris’s sides as he really gets to fucking him.

Chris manages a response, even though it’s mostly nonsensical, and lets Seb do all the work.

“Flip,” Seb manages, pulling out a few minutes later, one hand on Chris’s butt cheek.

It takes a second, but Chris gets himself over onto his back, one hand holding onto his dick out of necessity so he doesn’t come everywhere. When Seb’s fucking him, he’s got a hair trigger.

Seb climbs off the edge of the bed and pulls Chris by the legs after him, until Chris’s feet are on the floor, and his butt is almost hanging off the mattress. Resting back on his elbows, Chris plays with the head of his dick a little as Seb watches, taking his time as he lifts one of Chris’s legs up, and rests Chris’s heel against the front of his shoulder.

He smiles and leans over for a kiss, and then fucks back into Chris, rolling his hips before his dick is even halfway back in.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Chris swears, instantly realizing he isn’t long for this world in the new position Seb’s put them into. “Seb, babe, I’m gonna.”

Chris goes for his dick again, hand over his belly when Seb intercepts and leans over, pressing both of his wrists back into the mattress - just like Chris did to him earlier. Seb laughs breathlessly, sweaty hair hanging in Chris’s face, and keeps the same steady rhythm up, banging into Chris solidly as Chris lays there getting shorter and shorter of breath, eyebrows arching halfway up his forehead as he tries to fight his impending orgasm off.

It - surprisingly - doesn’t work. When Seb leans down to kiss him, trapping Chris’s leg between their chests, the slight change in position does it, sending Chris coming everywhere, even with Seb holding his hands hostage.

“I win,” Seb pants, out of breath and laughing as Chris’s eyes roll back in his head, practically an exorcism.

He tucks his face into Chris’s sweaty jaw, and mouths at the edge of his beard.

“I hate you,” Chris lies, rough voiced, now completely floppy and covered in come.

Laughing - and clearly proud of himself - Seb pushes back onto his knees, lets Chris’s leg go, and pulls out.

Once the condom’s off it doesn’t take long for him, either, especially after four weeks apart. Seb jerks off with one hand, feels Chris’s chest up with the other, and comes a few minutes later, splattering Chris from nipple to chin.

“Good work,” Chris reviews, out of breath as he flops one hand against the come on his chest. He raises his eyebrows even though his eyes want to close, and adds, “Impressive shot.”

Seb slumps forward, and rests his sweaty forehead against Chris’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” he smiles, wiping come out of Chris’s beard, “I think we tied.”

Laughing tiredly, Chris stretches down for a kiss, and smacks one to the corner of Seb’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more sleepy bear, let me know!
> 
> Next up: 12 Days of Christmas, beginning December 14th + ending December 25th!
> 
> Come say [hi on tumblr](http://sidnihoudini.tumblr.com)


End file.
